1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a loading compartment in a vehicle. Specifically, the present invention relates to a recess in the cargo space of a vehicle for storing goods with a removable cover for covering the recess as well as securing goods placed in the recess.
2. Background Information
In the transportation of goods, such as bags of food and cardboard boxes, a vehicle is often used. Typically, the goods are placed in the cargo space of the vehicle. The cargo space can be separate from the passenger compartment of the vehicle, for example, in a sedan, or can be part of the passenger compartment, for example, in a station wagon, hatchback or sports utility vehicle.
Typically, in modern vehicles, the floor of the cargo space includes a recess which defines a storage space for storing items, such as a spare tire, a battery, or a jack. A cover pivotally mounted to the floor covers the recess. In the closed position, e.g., when cover covers the recess, the cover is part of the floor of the vehicle on which goods can be placed on top of the cover. However, when goods are placed on the floor of the cargo space, the goods have a tendency to tip over and/or move while the vehicle is moving. As a result, either the goods are damaged or the furnishings of the vehicle are damaged by the goods.
An object of the present invention is to provide a loading compartment in a vehicle that secures goods in the vehicle and prevents the goods from tipping over and/or moving. The loading compartment of the present invention accomplishes this by including at least one supporting member disposed on the cover for securing goods placed in a storage space of the loading compartment. In addition, the loading compartment can include a load-receiving element matched to the shape of the recess. The loading receiving element is detachably attached in the recess, with the load-receiving element having load-receiving surfaces for securing goods placed on the load-receiving element. Specifically, the load-receiving surfaces of the load-receiving element and the supporting member attached to the cover secure the goods, thereby preventing the goods from tipping over and/or moving.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment.